


Different Expectations

by Geoff_Ramseys_Moustache



Series: One-Offs [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are the Same Age, First Kiss, Frottage, Heavy Petting, High School Student Stiles Stilinski, Love Bites, M/M, Peter is a Little Shit, Sarcasm, Scott is a Bad Friend, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease, Teacher Peter Hale, Teacher-Student Relationship, he just isnt aware of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geoff_Ramseys_Moustache/pseuds/Geoff_Ramseys_Moustache
Summary: Stiles just wants to read, however, it would seem as the new English teacher has something to say about this.Cue Stiles wanting to shut his big mouth before he says something stupid.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: One-Offs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1114215
Comments: 13
Kudos: 349





	1. Ruh Row

**Author's Note:**

> hey, remember when I said I would post more :^)   
> lord knows i tried, but it would appear that I'm just bad a being an author! 
> 
> ALTHOUGH! 
> 
> I do have two new fics in the works right now, one a much longer one that will be about 25k and another update to the 'take my heart darling' series. so please stay tuned and enjoy!

Stiles was dying. Oh my god, he was dying. He slumps into his chair with more limited grace than usual, the book in front of his eyes reducing his field of vision to just the peripherals, but the words just kept tumbling from page to page and it was all getting so very intense. Words filled the borders and exuded enticing fear in their sporadic nature. 

‘…Now, except for when Navidson speaks, silence predominates.’

So maybe he wasn’t dying, and instead, he was, in fact, reading. But in his defence, the book he was reading was something especially harrowing with twisted corridors and a hallway that doesn’t end and so many redacted lines and missing footnotes. 

It ensnared Stiles in a horror-filled wonder and it wasn’t as though Ms Mertina cared that he read during class, or even if she did she had never said anything before so why would she now. So Stiles had let himself be drawn headfirst into the psychological horrors of ‘house of leaves’, tuning out all the background noise and hyper-focusing on the book in his hands. 

The bell rings and class starts and Stiles stay engulfed in his book, eyes occasionally darting around the room. Ms Mertina hadn’t shown up yet and a quick glance at his phone told him that around 5 minutes had passed, which was unusual... But this is no bother, they’d either get a sub and the lesson would continue to sail on by or she shows up and Stiles get to keep reading. 

Well, this would have been the plan if some ignorant mouth breather, who had shown up just as Stiles was settling in for a calm lesson, hadn’t waved his fingers in front of Stiles. He was tempted to bite them but reframed. 

“I am mid plot point and have twenty pages left of this chapter and if you don’t disappear I will do one of the follow: scream, cry, or throw my book at you.” It’s at this point that Stiles looks up to see who he is threatening. 

Ruh row. A tall, well-dressed man with a face like that of the devil’s advocate - it would make you do bad things for it - stood at the cusp of his desk, thigh pressing into the tabletop, with a smug look plastered across his handsome features. “…uh, and you are?”

“Mr Hale.” The devil spoke. 

Stiles really was dying this time, “you don’t happen to be the English substitute do you?”

“No, of course not, I just delight in walking into random classrooms,” Stiles sighed in relief but it was too soon as Mr Hale wasn’t finished. “No, I’m your new, permanent, English teacher.”

This feeling was somewhat reminiscent of the time Stiles had been caught with his hand stuck in their neighbours’ birdhouse… don’t ask, he pleads the fifth. Stiles gaze briefly took in the teachers’ stature and then, finally looked up at Mr Hale and he felt his eyes widened exponentially. 

Stiles supposed that that’s what great authors would refer to as ‘doe-eyed’. Something glistened in Mr Hale’s eyes and Stiles wanted to shrink, so instead, he dropped his head to his desk, a soft bang sounded when his skull firmly knocked wood. Their first day teaching and he had already made them his enemy… although… this couldn’t be any worse than Mr Harris, Stiles thought in a feeble attempt to make something positive come from this encounter. The room of students had gone quiet at this point. Listening in on the new teacher as he reprimanded Stiles after only spending a minute in the same room as him. 

Stiles took a breath and dropped his shoulders down beside his head before mumbling to himself, “fuck me.” 

“Stay after class.” 

Stiles wished he was really dying. 

“yes, sir.”

And with that Mr Hale had turned his back, Stiles looked up and watched Mr Hales’ butt as he walked away… it wasn’t his fault that he was perfectly butt-height so he basically got a great view of the teachers’ hindquarters, and he’ll be sticking to that for all of eternity. 

“Oh, and Mr Stilinski?” The boy in question startled and blushed, going ever so slightly pink around his ears. “You’d do well by paying attention in my class.”

Once he had turned his back once again Stiles mocked his words under his breath as he began to get out his notebook and pencil case. From this point, it was a relatively relaxed class. Mr Hale has introduced himself to the class, apparently, he was an English Lit professor in New York and he had recently moved back to Beacon Hills for whatever reason. Stiles had zoned out at this point, preferring to stare out the window and think about the tree types over listening to Mr Hale answer meaningless questions. 

The class had been… scared? Infatuated? It was hard to tell. 

The low level horny emanating from various teenagers in the room was nearly palpable thought. Stiles would shame them quietly in his mind while stamping down the little voice telling him he’s a hypocrite like an overflowing bin on a rainy night. 

One thing Stiles had noted was that Hale had commanded a great deal of respect. His voice demanding to be heard with its soft timbers and sharp bite, but he had joked around like he was challenging them to a duel of wits. Enticing them to engage as though it was a game. Stiles would have loved to participate but after what had happened at the start of the lesson he’d rather stay quiet than further annoy the new teacher. Even if he was certain he could make him ugly-laugh. 

It was the bell that had finally brought him out of his zoned-out daydream. 

Stiles packed up alongside his classmates but didn’t leave his seat till a fair few of them had left the classroom. Mr Hale had yet to look at him again… although, he was currently semi-occupied by the handful of students that had stayed behind a moment or so to acquaint themselves properly with their new teacher. 

It wasn’t as though this lasted long however, as soon as the last person had left the room, Mr Hale’s gaze locked onto Stiles. 

It wasn’t every day that he could say that he felt as though he was being hunted for sport but in the span of a 70-minute lesson the devil himself had seemed to materialise in the form of an unfairly attractive teacher and make him feel like prey twice. Okay, maybe that was a bit dramatic, but shut up he’s earned the right to a little drama. A little internal flair never hurt anyone… directly. 

“Is there a reason you wanted me to stay back or….?” Stiles wishes he could shut his mouth. Surprisingly! Mr Hale didn’t flay him and use him as a warning for other classes he would teach that day, instead, he laughed. Which was hot like sin. But you didn’t hear it from him. 

“I like you, Stiles,” Mr Hale said, mirth clearly evident in the upward curl of his lips. “But I do mean what I said, you would do well to pay attention in this class, my expectations for you are… slightly different from that of your last teachers.”

“I don’t even have my own attention.” 

He laughed again. Stiles had to bite his tongue to keep himself from grinning up at the man. He couldn’t help himself! It was like he was possessed, wanting to bend-over-backwards to get this dude he’s known for like two seconds to laugh. He wanted to beat himself up, his internal loser Geiger-counter is peaking at dangerous levels of dumbassary. 

“I look forward to seeing more of you Stiles,” the grin on his face didn’t seem to meet his eyes, gaze still steadily locked on Stiles face even though he had already submitted and broken eye contact with the older man. “Better get to your next class before the late bell rings, wouldn’t want you to get into trouble because of me.” 

“Yeah, I’m good enough at getting into trouble by myself, thanks.” 

“I’m sure you are.” He smiled and ushered Stiles out of the classroom. Stiles didn’t see the other man for the rest of the day.


	2. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the smut part :^3

“He's fucking weird, Derek!” 

“He’s my uncle, Stiles,” Derek looked at him pointedly, “I know he’s weird.”

“Yeah but that’s normal family weird, I’m talking about teacher weird, which if you didn’t know was a totally different calibre of weird.”

“Stop saying weird, you’re making it lose its meaning.” Derek sighed while handing Stiles a plate with a grilled cheese sandwich on it. “Plus, you’re just grumpy he didn’t let you read during class.” 

“Yes, but that’s not the point.” Stiles took a bite of his grilled cheese, ignoring the look Derek sent at the side of his head. “And-”

“and.” Derek mockingly mimicked him. 

“Shut your face, and, as I was saying, he looks at me like he’s gonna eat me whole, like those nature documentaries about wolves eating little bunnies, except I’m the bunny! And I don’t wanna be eaten by the big bad wolf, Derek, I don’t know what you’re into these days, but vore still isn’t my thing.” 

By this point Derek was cackling, the asshole. Each bout of laughter punctuated with a hiccup of breath. Stiles glowered at him. 

“I’m glad you think so highly of me little red, but being the big bad wolf isn’t my shtick anymore, far too many bones to deal with and not a big enough payoff.”

Oh god. Stiles smiled at Derek, the unsaid ‘kill me’ so palpable it would have been less obvious written on his forehead in red marker. 

“I’m only kidding Stiles, relax and breathe, I’m not going to reprimand you after hours.” 

“Peter, leave Stiles alone, he’s high strung enough without you tormenting him.”

Stiles decided that Peter is a very fitting name for the devil. Once he had turned his back to leave, Stiles flipped him off and stuck his tongue out, causing Derek to once again laugh at his anguish like the terrible, no good friend he is. For good measure, he flipped Derek off too. 

After that Mr Hale... er Peter seemed to disappear. Which was excellent as it was Friday night and, therefore, epic friendship movie night with Derek. It didn’t take them long to set the lounge up into a nest of blankets, pillows, and snacks so that they had a proper hub for watching a marathon of horror movies. 

“Okay, I’m gonna go and pee while you select the first movie so I don’t actually piss my pants.”

“Solid plan.” 

Stiles made the trip up the stairs and to the toilet with ease. Stiles and Derek had been friends for a while now. They didn’t know each other until high school when Scott got popular and ended up leaving Stiles behind to hang with a cooler crowd. Jokes on them though, not long afterwards Derek sat next to him in the cafeteria because he had spotted the book Stiles was reading and they had got talking. As it turns out, they’re both massive nerds and so they became fast friends and had stuck together right up to their final year. Rip Scott, but Derek’s way cooler and he makes a wicked grilled cheese. 

Not a moment later and these thoughts were pulled from Stiles head as he was pulled into a dark room along the hallway to the stairs. He was quickly pushed against what he assumes is a wall, strong arms keeping him there with one hand on his hip and the other on his left wrist. 

Hot breath fanned across his throat. 

“Say stop and I stop and let you go.” 

It was Peter. Stiles was panting ever so slightly. He should definitely want him to stop. Technically… thems crimes. But he super didn’t want him to stop. Peter’s hot, and he’s a teenager, so sue him. Yolo, am I right kids?

Stiles leaned up and kissed him. 

Peter growled into the connection of mouths, pressing Stiles more firmly into the wall and wedging a thigh between his own. He gasped into the kiss as a warm hand pushed its way under his shirt and up the side of his torso. Each gentle touch sent tingling jolts up his spine, causing him to arch up against Peter, his thigh hitching ever so slightly higher.  
“You’ve been a distraction since I saw you perched behind that book, lip sucked into your mouth, the image of beauty,” Peter murmured against Stiles, punctuating his words with quick kisses. 

Stiles free hand was gripped tightly onto the fabric of Peters shirt. If there was any light in the room, Stiles would see that his knuckles were white. 

“So soft and responsive,” Peter whispered and chased his lips down Stiles neck, using his other hand to pull his shirt to the side allowing him to leave benevolent bites in an easier to hide location. “Perfect boy.” 

Moments passed and Peter began to untangle himself from Stiles. “You should go back to Derek before he wonders where you are.” 

“yeah,” Stiles said, breath heavy and ridged. 

“I’ll see you later, sweetheart.” 

Stiles smirked up at Peter the best he could in pitch-black darkness. An hour or so later Stiles will swear he saw two spheres flash blue in the dark of the room. 

Stiles left the room, heard the door click shut behind him, and grinned into the darkness before making his way back to Derek. 

Smugger than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! 
> 
> remember to leave a kudos and a comment, I really appreciate it!


End file.
